o0o Birthday o0o
by kc495
Summary: its haruhi birthday. but she has to admit this is her first birthday with a boyfriend. and it wont be like any other * I suck at summary's * :D
1. Chapter 1

( HARUHI"S POV )

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP,

Haruhi rolled over pulling her blanket over her head. " ugh stupid morning " she groaned " stupid bird " who woke me up. and stupid window that's shining light In my face.

RING RING RING,

and stupid me for telling my stupidly annoying boyfriend its my stupid birthday.

RING

'ugh! stupid phone shut up!. (she had a long night last night). " hello? " i answered irritatedly.

"hey sweetheart!. guess what day it is today."

I sighed. " do I even have to answer that?. I mean really hikaru"

"..sooo?.." he asked obviously wanting her to answer.

" its valentines day" i say sarcastically

"no haruhi its your birthday!"

" well no duh Sherlock"

" ...haru?" he asked calmly.

"yes hikaru" i sighed again.

" a-are you still in bed?"

"yes hikaru I am, what's it to you"

" oh that's cool, I just got up, like five minutes ago"

this conversation is getting on my nerves. maybe its because he was the reason I was up all night... we had the longest phone in freaking ever. and he doesn't sound tired at all!?

"..."

"sooo, are you going to get up now..?" he asks.

"well I guess im not going to get anymore sleep anyway." I sigh

"yay!, ill be over to pick you up in an half an hour" he chirped. " oh and haruhi you should make pancakes.

CLICK!. I say as I pressed my thumb on the end button on my phone." and why cant he eat breakfast at her place?"

( HIKARU'S POV )

I sigh as I lay on my bed half naked. staring at the celling, my hands behind me head. just waiting for a half an hour to be up. when the door to mine and kaoru room swings open.

"hikaru what are you still doing?and why are you still naked?" kaoru asks looking at me then at the floor.

" hikaru are you having trouble, with what ever your having trouble with?"

"yes kaoru I don't know what to wear... and I'm not totally naked" I sigh

"well no kaoru agreed. " but do you plan on going to haruhi's house in your underwear? I don't think ranka would be vary happy about that"

"ugh" the mention of ranka's name hurts my head.

kaoru walked into my side of our walk in closet.

"..."

"here wear this" he said walking out. throwing some clothes in my face.

I laugh " kao you now the saying.'no shoes no shirt no problems'

kaoru shook his head " trust me if ranka's the first one to open the door. there's going to be some problems... don't you remember the last time he opened the door"

"ugh, don't remind me "

kaoru walked out of the room. "oh and hikaru" he called from the hallway. "we're leaving in ten minutes!"

I glance at the clock on the wall and realize how long it's going to take me to get ready...

" crap "

( NORMAL POV )

"reason im making pancakes is because dad wanted them to not just you hikaru" haruhi mumbled pouring the batter into the stove.

" what was that? haruhi smiling over her shoulder

" oh nothing dad its just the guys are coming over to day"

right after hikaru called her saying he was coming over right after he found a way to wake up mommy (kyouya ).

then after him huni called and said he and mori where coming over with a surprise. so they where all coming over.

" oh well that's nice" ranka smiled

" and hikaru's coming to "

CRASH

haruhi flinched at the sound before turning her head around. the tea cup ranka was holding was now on the floor in pieces.

"dad you broke another one " haruhi sighed. ranka wasn't really a fan of hikaru anymore. well not after ...

( FLASHBACK ) * ONE MONTH AGO *

"good night darling" hikaru purred in haruhi's ear.

haruhi rolled her eyes." night hikaru"

" what still no pet names" he joked

and if it weren't for the snow her father might still like hikaru

hikaru looked at her a while before pouting "fine"

he took a step back to leave but his foot slipped on ice. causing him to fall forward.

and haruhi not reacting quick enough. she was slammed into the door of her apartment, by hikaru. who was pressing his palms up against the door. pussing himself away from haruhi.

"uh.. sorry haru-"

but beofore he could finish. he heard the door unlock.

"oh no" hikaru thought. and before he was able to push himself completely away form haruhi. and all his support was from the door.

it swung open

" ah crap "

hikaru slipped and his arms gave out.

haruhi tripped and fell over the door step.

and they ended up one the floor in the door way... with ranka looking down at them. a horrified look on his face

there foreheads smashed.

there noses touching. there bodys pressed together. and there lips locked...

hikaru tightly squeezed his eyes lids closed.

" ah man why dose this have to happen. why did ranka have to open the door at the wrong moment. why dose he have to be watching me and haruhi kiss! "

this wasn't there first kiss... but it was the first time ranka witnessed it happen.

hikaru lifted his face off of haruhi's

" um sir I-I can explain" he stuttered you could hear the slight panic in his voice

ranka looked down and glared. " I bet you can young man"

poor hikaru never got to explain. and he stopped trying after ranka borrowed the neighbor's car and tried to run him over

( END OF FLASHBACK )


	2. red velvet

haruhi winced as she cut the palm of her hand on a piece of glass of the broken tea cup.

"oh my god haruhi your bleeding! "

" its okay dad its not that deep "

" it looks deep to me! "

"well its not bleeding that much "

" its bleeding alot to me!. here haruhi ill get you a Band-Aid! " ranka said as he looked desperately for a roll bandage's.

" theres some in my bag dad " haruhi called from the kitchen.

ranka nodded as he went into the living room and grabbed haruhi's bag off the table. he stuffed his hand in and grabbed what he thought was bandage's. but instead was a soft red velvet case. with dark purple hearts on the front. it looked like a regular case for reading glasses. but haruhi wore contact lenses ( because hikaru threw away her last pair of glasses ) and it seemed really...girly. ranka gently rubbed the surface. his his finger's accidentally running over the open latch. the lid popped open. reveling small pictures in thin plastic covers. ones that looked like they where taken at a photo booth. of her and hikaru. ranka still couldn't tell witch twin was witch but judging from the two letter H's with a heart in the middle on the corner of one of the pictures. ranka carefully flipped the first page. and behind that was more pictures. and more. and more.

"so this is haruhi's photo book" he grinned flipping the next page

and this particular page had a larger picture in the middle of four smaller one's.

ranka eye's widen as he looked at them the larger one was of them kissing. he wanted to smash that hitachiin's face into the wall .forcing haruhi to kiss him like that.

but. she looked happy. both of there cheeks were a light pink. it could almost be considered blushing. ranka spent so much time worrying about haruhi in her relationship with hikaru. he never realized how cute they where together. ranka flipped another page. and saw two more full sized pictures cut perfectly to fit in the plastic covering. one was of them at the beach. haruhi wearing a light blue bikini top with mathing bikini shorts. ranka raised an eyebrow when he noticed that hikaru's swim trunks matched haruhi. he had her on his back as they came out of the water. he guessed kaoru was the one taking the pictures that day. cause next to that one was of all three of them with kaoru wearing swim trunks identical to hikaru's. so all three of them matched. witch was kind of weird. he wondered how haruhi felt about that. ranka flipped one last page but there was just empty plastic cases for new pictures. he was about to close it and put it back in her bag when he noticed something in graved behind all the thin plastic.

he flipped all the plastic aside and read the small professionally in graved lettering.

" I LOVE YOU "

with a small in graved heart below it. ranka smiled softly before finally closing the case and put it back in the bag and this time grabbed the bandage's

" you can have your time haruhi, but if hikaru makes you unhappy in any way the next time I wont fail to run him over "


	3. fear

**a/n. I do not own 'ouran highschool host club'. and do not make any profit off of this fanfic. thank you for reading **

hikaru stepped out of the limo followed buy kaoru.

after the whole mess on getting dressed this morning. hikaru also had to figure out what they where going to do for haruhi's birthday. he still had no clue.

well... actually he did. he had planned on him kaoru and haruhi to go to the movies. but he forgot that they had four other friends.

so they where going to her house to eat breakfast. and he'd figure it out as they go.

and right after the twin's limo disappeared behind the corner. two more limos pulled up at the narrow street in front of haruhi's apartment. hikaru sighed. as one of the door's opened. and tamaki who gracefully stepped out. ran a hand threw his hair. and smiled

" ah the fresh air of February, and its beautiful scenery of its shimmering white snow." tamaki announced teary eyed. "it makes even me long for it's gorgeousness"

" you want to be a pile of snow boss.? " kaoru joked.

hikaru sniggered. "and we would all love it when you turn into nothing but air"

tamaki's temple twitched. " that's not what I meant."

" mommy. the twins want me to disappear! "

kyoya sighed " well if you don t want them to pick on you. watch what you say "

tamaki's mouth dropped as he fell in to despair in his emo corner below the street lamp. " mommy isn't helping me discipline our children" he mumbled.

and then hunny jumped out of the other limo. then mori who hit his head on the top the the door frame. sense he was to tall.

"why is tama-chan on the ground?" hunny said balancing his usa-chan and a light pink box with a white ribbon.

no one even bothered to answer hunny sempai's question. and instead shook there heads.

while hikaru and kaoru already made there way up the stairs to haruhi's apartment door.

kaoru waited for his brother to knockon the door. but hikaru just stared at it. then blinked. and stared at the door handle. then blinked again.

"hikaru.?"

"just a second"

"..."

"..."

"he's not going to kill you."

"you don't know what he's capable of..." hikaru glanced to his right. where the car ranka tried to run him over that time. was parked at.

hikaru then flinched when kaoru knocked on the door himself. (the rest of the host club had made there way up the stairs at this point)

and unfortunately. 'for hikaru' it as ranka who opened the door.

he was so glad kaoru was with him this time. at least he would try to hold him back... he hoped...

ranka smiled " oh finally you boys showed up we've ben waiting for you " he said in his feminine voice.

kyouya also smiled his. ( oh hey look at me I'm talking to ranka so I'm going to smile so he likes me). kind of smile.

well that's what hikaru called it at least. its not like ranka witnessed him in a awkward situation with haruhi.

(but no one other then kyouya and haruhi new that kyouya threw she on the bed that day they went to the beach). if ranka new about that he wouldn't like him ether.

kyouya smiled. "yes well we had a bit of trouble with traffic"

"not!" hikaru thought as he glared at kyouya. " it probably took you to long to get out of bed!."

ranka laughed " yes I understand the traffic is terrible during this time of day"

"oh yeah well me and kaoru had wonderful traffic!" hikaru would have said but he kept his thoughts to himself.

kaoru sighed " there having one of there conversation's again "

"well at least this is better then him smashing my face in to the wall" hikaru whispered.

kaoru shook his head.

ranka glanced at hikaru. who was almost hiding behind kaoru. but he looked back over at tamaki. who he liked a little more then hikaru now. because its not like he kissed haruhi or anything he just fell on her!. hikaru thought that they were almost the same thing. but ranka forgave tamaki.

ranka opened the door wider. " oh silly me. kipping you boys out here in the cold. come in! " his hand motioning them in side.

tamaki's eyes sparkled. " you truly are a man of generosity my dear ranka "

as the host club members made there way into the living room. ranka grabbed hikaru's arm.

" I'm watching you hitachiin " he hissed in his ear.

" ...AHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

but hikaru just gulped and nodded.

his experience last month wasn't something he liked to remember. but every time he saw shoes knives or car's he remember.

( FLASHBACK ) * ONE MONTH AGO * HIKARU SIDE OF THE STORY

" I bet you can young man "

" I- I sware this was an "

but ranka interrupted him while he tried to explain.

" get your filthy self off of haruhi!"

haruhi sighed " dad he didn't mean to- "

CRASH

ranka dropped his tea cup. " no need to defend him haruhi " he glared. hikaru scrambled to his feet

" really ranka it was an accident I didn't mean to "

ranka narrowed his eyes. " right you didn't mean to kiss haruhi " your girlfriend he added.

hikaru frowned. " well ok if you say it like that. but I "

ranka pulled haruhi off the floor. and pulled her behind him. "haruhi be sure to shut the door its cold out side"

ranka then walked past hikaru. and opened the door. " I think its time for you to go home " he pulled the back of hikaru's shirt. and pulled him out the door.

" um dad where are you? " but before haruhi could finish ranka pulled the door closed.

hikaru was now outside alone with an angry father. in the cold January snow. as terrified as he was. hikaru didn't move.

" hikaru turned around. but he didn't see ranka.

" he sighed. " oh thank god.. that went better then I thought it was going to turn out " hikaru. grinned as he walked down the stairs. " huh the kiss wasn't half bad ether." when he made it down all the stairs he pulled out his phone to call his chauffeur for a limo.

but a car was already coming down the narrow street. its head lights shined threw the fog. hikaru took a lazy step onto the sidewalk. but as the car came closer it got smaller.

"..."

and it also curved on the side of the rode. and came closer to hikaru in particular.

it was then hikaru realized who was in the car... ranka's angry face shown threw the window shield.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

hikaru quickly stepped back. as the car run over the curb and almost hit the street lamp.

hikaru's jaw dropped " what the hell! "

" I said it was an accident. you don't have to kill me! "

in the end hikaru had called for a limo and went home with 'minor injury's' but nothing serious. and had told kaoru 'everything'. and haruhi the next time he saw her at school

( END OF FLASHBACK )

A/N. **THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET WOOHOO!. AND REVIEW'S ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. this story is dedicated to ,MIMI-DUDETTE, just because I'm allowed to dedicate stuff. I suggest you read her storys :D again please review! **


	4. left hand

**A/N, REMEMBER TO REVEIW :D **

* * *

hikaru was trying to find a way to pay ranka back for the slight inconvenience he caused him.

* * *

ranka let go of hikaru. smiling as he dusted his arm off as if he got dust on it as he grabbed him.

hunny skipped into the living room and set the box he was holding, down on the kotatsu along with usa-chan. and asked "where's haru-chan?" followed by a "yeah" from mori sempai.

ranka turned his head to the small boy. " oh haruhi's in the bathroom freshening up" 'after a little incident' he added.

tamaki raised an eyebrow. " what little incident "

instead of ranka answering his question, kyouya took it in to consideration. and answered.

" a little incident involving a broken tea cup " he said matter-of-factly. shifting his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"..." tamaki blinked

"..." ranka sweat dropped

"..." hikaru blinked

"..." kaoru blinked

"..hm.." mori nodded

" how do you now that kyo-chan? " huni blinked then asked suspiciously.

kyouya smirked " from the broken pieces of glass on the counter "

"oops" ranka laughed "I guessed I forgot to throw that away after haruhi picked it up"

they all nodded. then all turned there head when they noticed haruhi walk into the living room.

"haruhi!" they exclaimed. running over and giving her a group hug ( minus kyouya ).

" haruhi what where you doing. you took so long? " tamaki pouted on the left side of her.

haruhi narrowed her eyes. " not to be rude sempai but I don't feel comfortable telling you as to what I was doing in the bathroom "

his jaw dropped. " that's not what I meant "

hikaru pointed their finger at tamaki. " haha you a big old pervert "

tamaki turned white. " I-I'm not a pervert. mommy! the twins are being mean again! "

kyouya sighed. " ignore them and they'll go away "

hikaru and kaoru looked at kyouya with identical offended looks on their faces. " that's not very nice.. haruhi kyouya's treating us like flys! "

you guys are all fly's she mumbled.

'and ranka was wondering why haruhi couldn't have normal friends.'

* * *

hunny made an " ah " sound as he opened his mouth and took another bite of haruhi's pancakes.

this wasn't the first time they stayed over for breakfast, but when they did they would always order pancakes.

although, she didn't know why hikaru and kaoru where feeding each other... but it did make ranka make wired disgusted faces at them. its was pretty normal for the rest of the host club members. they ether shook their heads at them, or started I new conversation when one would end with. "oh lord stop, just stop your brothers for god's sake act like it! " apparently ranka wasn't a fan of brotherly love. (surprisingly).

and only kyouya noticed something that haruhi was doing that didn't seem right.

" haruhi something wrong? " kyouya asked more suspiciously then concerned.

" hm " was the sound everyone made as they looked over to her curiously

haruhi blinked. " no why? "

" because you eating with you left hand " he added. (her non dominate hand)

she blinked again. " ...oh that's because I cut my other hand on a piece of broken glass "

hikaru crawled over to where heruhi was sitting, grabbed her wrist and lifted her hand up slightly. reveling the white bandage she wrapped around it.

" GASP " hikaru and the rest of the host club members gasped. and threw an irritated glance to ranka. who turned his head away acting innocent.

" ah my poor haruhi! " tamaki cried. as he embraced her. along with everyone else. squishing her in a 'host club' hug once again.

" guys could you let go of me please " haruhi sighed. I need to clear the table

hikaru stood up and grabbed haruhi's hand. (her left hand) and anxiously pulled her up off the floor." come on haruhi time to go "

she raised an eyebrow " where are we going? "

he grinned. " not sure "

kaoru sighed. then whispered into hikaru ear.

hikaru blinked. then whispered into kaoru ear.

then kaoru whispered back.

hikaru ginned again. " oh yeah we're going ice skating! "


	5. destination 1

**A/N**.** please review I'm begging you! :D**

* * *

" this place smell's like ice cream " hunny smiled. as they walked into the ice skating rink. and skipped over to the counter of ice skates.

hikaru wrinkled his nose " it smells like ice water to me "

haruhi rolled her eyes " water doesn't smell like anything "

he puffed out his chest and let out a puff of air " exactly "

tamaki's eyes sparkled. " ah haruhi look how the light bounces of the ice and makes it shine it so beautiful "

" I suppose you want to become ice now boss? "kaoru sniggered.

"..."

" well at least that way he'd stay still " hikaru added.

" im not listening. la la la, " tamaki covered his ears. trying to avoid any. 'insults'

hikaru glanced over to haruhi who he noticed, was looking hesitantly at the ice rink. and he was getting an odd thought that she never even gone ice skating. or maybe had an 'un-pleasant' memory of it. ether way, it was starting to become a win win for hikaru.

"well if she doesn't now how to skate then ill just have to help her" hehe,

"yo bro" his kaoru sang. what are you doing standing over there for. come over here!"

hikaru blinked. and had just noticed that he was left standing in the middle of random commoners. lost in thought and grinning. now felling slightly embarrassed. he jogged back to his group.

" I think you should wear the pretty pink sparkly ones haru-chan " hunny smiled holding up a pair of woman ice skates.

" I think she would look cute in these long white ones, look haruhi they even have ribbon " tamaki said holding up a whole different looking pair.

kyouya wasn't even bothering with any of it. he had brought his laptop and was already sitting down at a random table.

mori like. mori said holding some colorful rainbow skates.

haruhi sighed. it doesn't matter what they look like just as long as they work. right?

she was about to reach for a normal white pair. when something. more like someone tapped her shoulder.

haruhi slowly turned her head around. only to be face to face with a vary 'vary' often seen grinning face of two identical faces with gold eyes and light copper hair. that only belonged to her best friend and boyfriend.

both wiggling there fingers after they saw what she was after.

"tisk tisk tisk" we're wearing matching ski's haru. they informed her then shoving a pair of light blue ones at her. then skipping off to put theirs on.

every single time they had to wear something. it had to match, it just had to. haruhi didn't know why. but it did, it was just important to them fore some reason.

her lip twitched, as she watched the two brothers sit down and fiddle with their shoes. and why was the matching color always blue?

haruhi sat down at the same table as kyouya and started taking off her regular shoes. to put on the 'weird shoes with metal saw thingy's on them'

once on, she stood up, but after feeling slightly unbalanced she sat back down on the cheap cold metal bench connected to the table.

kyouya looked up from his laptop "what? never tried ice skating haruhi"

haruhi frowned, "well only once" but what about you kyouya sempai aren't you going to skate?

he began typing again. "I'm not particularly fond of making a fool of myself"

"ahh" haruhi nodded her head in agreement.

"har-u-hi! " the twins sang. as they lightly stomped over to her. hikaru held out a hand to her and grinned "ready?"

haruhi blinked, and looked at the rink unsurely. "I guess".

* * *

the moment haruhi walked onto the ice she immediately felt like her feet would fly out from under her. she didn't like it

but hikaru had dragged her out into the middle of the rink. there was no rail, just wide open ice ... and hikaru and kaoru.

once hikaru let go of her to move on her own. she stumbled and tried to keep her balance on the thin metal that where at the bottom of the shoes.

but she didn't move. she didn't now how to anyway. haruhi slammed her knees together to stop them from trembling, and to help her stay on her feet.

hikaru laughed. "haruhi you have to move your feet"

"I don't want to"

"one at a time"

"no"

hikaru smiled. and skated back over to her. "here hold onto me"

haruhi narrowed her eyes. "no that's weird"

"then ill hold onto you"

"no"

hikaru sighed. "then just hold my hand"

haruhi looked hesitantly at hikaru's extended hand. witch was a few steps away from her.

hikaru laughed. "haru. its like swimming"

"this is not like swimming"

hikaru took those few step's and grabbed her wrist. and she wobbled. but moved.

haruhi slowly moved as hikaru pulled her. but when he stopped pulling her. she slipped forward. but just in time hikaru caught her before falling on her face.

"your not vary good" he laughed.

"..."

haruhi stumbled back to her feet. looking determined, and slightly irritated. and heard a muffled 'wee!' in the background.

"um haru?"

she put her hand up to stop him from talking. and took a deep breath before slowly moving her left foot in font of her. followed by her right. then her left again. she was moving. slowly.

she turned her head as she saw tamaki ski past her.

"oh look haruhi your skating" he said proudly. then he clumsily slipped on the ice.

her eyes widened as he knocked into her.

"waaahh!"

"ahhhh!"

hikaru's jaw dropped. "ah haruhi look out"

tamaki sailed them both into mori, who was holding hunni like a ballerina. sending all four of them to the cold ice ground.

and hikaru and kaoru who were watching it happen. warn't looking where they were going and knocked into each other. hikaru rammed into the wall and kaoru skied across the ice tripping over the pile of his fellow host club members.

"..." hikaru rubbed the side of his head that hit the wall

"..." ugh

"..." ow

"..." mori blinked

"..."owi

"..." ugh that hurt

kyouya smirked.

and every one else made sure to stay clear from the six crazy people on ice skates.

and out of all six people, only one didn't know how to skate.

* * *

haruhi laid her head down on the table. waiting for her massive migraine to pass.

um hika-chan? hunny started "haru-chan said ice skating is a big no, no."

hikaru nodded. "yeah I figured that"

"she also said a few bad words"

"I bet she did"

"and made tama-chan go to his corner"

hikaru narrowed his eyes "well it was his fault"

"hm" mori nodded. (tamaki sunk dipper into the corner)

"here haruhi you wanna soda" kaoru said sitting down with a tray of drinks.

"no thanks" she wined.

and hikaru scrowled. as other teenagers around their age, walked past their table laughing. probably at them.

its okay haru-chan. hunny patted her back "I think you skated great for your first time"

"thanks" she mumbled.

tamaki recovered and went back to the host's table. "well" he grinned. "what a unique way to start the morning"

and after some irritated glares from some of his club members. he fled back to his new found emo corner.

haruhi lifted her head up. "what time is it anyway?"

kyouya typed in his laptop. and said firmly 1:37

"we've only ben hear for an hour and a half?" she raised an eyebrow.

they all nodded.

and she laid her head back down.

"say haruhi" hikaru girnned. " what do you say about the commoners petting zoo?"


	6. destination 2

kaoru. -after getting every ones tickets- walked back to his little group. and for some odd reason the lady the the counter refused to believe hunny sempai was eighteen and there fore gave him a children's ticket. although hunny didn't mind sense she gave him a lollipop.

"oh my look haruhi commoners cotton candy!"

"ugh"

"come on haru-chan I think the pink ones strawberry!"

" why me " haruhi wined as tamaki and hunny pulled her over to the first food stand of the day.

"oh my gosh look haru it a wishing well!" hikaru grinned grabbing her away from tamaki's drip and pulled her in the opposite direction.

they had just got there and haruhi already wanted to go home.

"hikaru it doesn't really work. your just throwing your money away" haruhi said bluntly.

"..." hikaru looked in the water of the fountain and saw hundreds of gold sparkly coins at the bottom. and he watch a couple giggle as they threw there coins into the water. 'is that what commoner couples do'? he thought. 'hm me and haruhi are a couple we should do that'.

hikaru grinned. "come on haruhi just one"

"no"

"please!"

"hikaru its a big fat lie but if you want to do it go right ahead"

he stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. his girlfriend could be so stubborn sometime.

hikaru pulled a coin from out of his wallet and was about to drop it in the fountain whan he remembered he needed to wish for something, something he wanted, something he didn't have and couldn't get with money.

he looked over at haruhi who was no longer looking at him and had turned her attention to other things. like watching hunny with two sticks of cotton candy and eating them within five seconds.

hikaru looked back at the coin in his hand and realized. that he already had what he wanted. but he was able to think of something and had dropped the gold coin into the pond. watching it slowly sink to the bottom small ripples turning into larger circles then disappearing.

he grinned as he turned around tapping haruhi on the shoulder. " now you" he added.

"but I already said-"

"drop...the...coin...in...the...water..." he threatened. pointing down at the coin he flipped in. "and don't forget to wish"

haruhi looked at the gold coin hikaru have gave her. she didn't want to. she didn't want to drop the valuable piece of gold money into the cold water that had ice forming around the edges. to drop it in and never to be able to retrieve it. well she would be able to get it back but hikaru might not let her.

by this time all the other host's gathered around the couple to see what they where doing in front of the small pond doing nothing. and watched hikaru stared at haruhi waiting for her to drop the stupid coin. and haruhi. who looked like she was about to cry.

she slowly lifted her arm over the edge of the pond and let the small coin slip through her fingers. and watched it make a slight splash as it hit the surface of the water interrupting its stillness with a ripple.

and behide her. she heard loud claps of applause.

haruhi narrowed her eyes. her friends were a bunch of rich sarcastic bastards.

"now was the so hard?" hikaru laughed. laying a hand on haruhi's head.

"I don't want to look at it anymore" she frowned walking away from the fountain.

hikaru smiled. "your so cute".

* * *

"haruhi look its a red panda!" tamaki squealed. pulling haruhi away from hikaru's side. (payback for taking her away from him at the cotton candy stand)

"and it has babies!" hunny added.

as haruhi was pulled over to another cage of animals she was thinking. 'why couldn't going to a zoo with a bunch of seventeen year olds be like going to a zoo with bunch of seventeen year olds. I mean come oh! some of them where even eighteen for crying out loud'. and yet only three of them had any common sense. and babysitting those who didn't wasn't something she liked doing.

"aww haruhi come stand by it and let me get a picture!"

and one of those people was her boyfriend. why was she going out with him?. that she didn't know

hikaru pulled haruhi over to the red panda cage and smashed their faces together. pulling out his travel size camera he took a picture.

"aw haruhi you look so cute" he grinned. "now lets go take a picture with the serow!"

they say that your birthdays are the shortest days of your life. that wasn't necessarily true.

haruhi sighed. "alright then" giving hikaru her approval to drag her somewhere else.

not that he needed it or anything.

they walked hand in hand -well more like hand to wrist- five cages over to the serow's cage

"wow it looks weird" hikaru crinkled his nose. "and were's its tail?"

"hikaru its a goat it's tail is small"

"oh...well never mind" he blinked. "...oh my god look haruhi look!"

"im right here hikaru no need to yell" haruhi rubbed her temple.

"oh sorry haru... no but look!"

"oh for goodness sakes what is it"

"its a tanuki!"

"oh great"

"picture" hikaru pulled haruhi once again. "now!"

* * *

"its like a family reunion" hikaru smiled. as he brought him mini camera up to his face after placing haruhi in front of the small raccoon dog.

"oh haha vary funny" haruhi rolled her eyes. "are we done here?"

"one more" hikaru grinned snapping one more picture of haruhi and the tanuki. this one was going in his photo book at home.

hikaru's arms dropped and he blinked as he looked at a small building. making sure it was what he thought it was.

"their you guys are" hunny smiled. "after you ran off we couldn't find you"

kaoru -who was next to mori-. turned his head. "aw look its a tanuki"

"I know right it adorable!"

"you guys are weird"

"I love you to haruhi"

"any who" hikaru sighed. looking back at the building. and had realized it was in fact what he thought it was. "look its a gift shop"

"we see that hikaru"

"come on!"

like she said before. why was she dating him again?. don't worry haruhi was still thinking about that.

and so. hikaru had successfully pulled her into the zoo's gift shop.

"wow look at all the animal shaped candy" hunny eyes sparkled. " and the fish is strawberry haru-chan!"

haruhi sat down at a chair the was in the small shop. "I'm so tired" she mumbled

the random stranger next to her laughed. "your tired now but wait till you have children" she said stuffing a binky into the mouth of the baby she was holding.

haruhi nodded pointing to hikaru who was standing by kaoru. wowing over a moving picture of a tiger. "between them and toddler's there's not much of a difference"

"haruhi look!" hikaru waved over at her. "when you move side to side the picture moves!"

the friendly stranger didn't replay.

haruhi agreed that it was probably for the best if she didn't anyway.

" oh wow hikaru this one moves to!"

" kaoru look this frog winks at you!"

"haruhi!" their you are I was worried hikaru fed you to the mean leopard " tamaki cried. running threw the door grabbing haruhi off the seat.

haruhi raised an eyebrow "and why would he do that sempai?"

"because you where all alone with him"

"right"

"and you walked past the leopard's cage"

"and?"

tamaki blinked "and I only saw hikaru walk into the gift shop"

haruhi opened her mouth to say something else when. she noticed something very odd going on behind tamaki.

and that odd thing was hikaru on the tip of his toes. reaching for something at the back of a shelf. when he failed he said something to kaoru that she didn't quite catch.

then hikaru got on his hands knees and let kaoru step on his back. who reached and this time grabbing what they where after. he then stepped of his brothers back and had gave the brown object to hikaru.

she then felt a little scared when then started running over to her.

"haruhi look what we found" kaoru started.

"its your cousin!" hikaru finished. holding up a stuffed animal. that was non other then. a tanuki.

"..."

"I think its cute!" he grinned before adding. "I'm buying it"

haruhi smiled " I didn't know you liked stuffed animals hikaru"

hikaru felt his ears heat up slightly as some random middle aged woman giggled at him.

"silly haruhi I'm buying it for you" he grinned evilly. "you now.. sense tanuki's have to stick together"

haruhi frowned "you and kaoru are the only ones who still think I look like a tanuki. I personally don't think I do"

"..."

"..."

"aw your so cute" hikaru then pushed the small animal into haruhi's hand's. "now say cheese!" he pulled the small camera out of his coat. it made a quite click sound

"..." she blinked after the small flash.

"aw your so cute when your confused" he said before dropping the camera into is pocket again and left to pay for the tanuki.

that's all she seemed to hear now a days. 'haruhi your so cute when you do that' or ' haruhi your so cute when you wear that'. not one day sense she walked into the host club had she gone a day without being called cute at least one time. that's five days a week, witch is one thousand five hundred twenty five times a year. and she had ben in the host club for two years now. so that's ... two thousand fifty times. not counting all the times the club members had gone to her house on the weekends.

haruhi shook her head. woundering why she was counting how many times she's ben called cute. it was kind of a weird thing to think about.

" you who har-u-hi!" hikaru waved from the entry of the gift shop. "are you com-"

hikaru cut himself off. once he saw something on another shelf. his jaw dropped as he scurried over to it.

"haruhi look its a tanuki bento box!"

haruhi rolled her eyes at her idiotic boyfriend.

"cool and it comes with tanuki chopsticks...oh my god their tanuki chopsticks!"

"..."

hikaru eventually made his way back to haruhi. after paying for the light blue bento box with a cartoon tanuki face on the lid.

"can we move on now? she asked

" I think so" hikaru replied. casting another look around. making sure he didn't miss anything.

haruhi sighed gripping his wrist and pulling him out of the small shop. no way in hell was she going to spend another second in there.

she pulled hikaru down on to a small bench and sat next to him while kaoru next to her. all waiting for the others to make their way out of the shop.

"hey haruhi after we're done here wanna go to the commoners swimming pool? hikaru asked.

"hikaru its in the middle of February im not wearing my swimsuit" haruhi replied bluntly.

" um alright we don't have to wear our swimsuits but I didn't know you we're that kind of person to go skinny dipping?"

kaoru shook his head at his brother.

haruhi got up walked off. leaving them sitting on the bench

"wait haruhi I was just kidding I new you wouldn't swim with us naked!"

* * *

"wow look haru-chan its a ringed tailed lemur" hunny smiled.

"it looks freaky" hikaru admitted.

"I think it kinda looks like you" haruhi laughed. " it even has your gold eyes"

kaoru started sniggering.

hikaru glared at his little brother "don't forget kao we're identical"

kaoru stopped laughing.

" oh wow this lemur was brought over from somewhere in America!" tamaki pointed down at the wooden sign that was on the lemurs cage.

hikaru reached to pet the lemurs head when it stuck it's face out. but kaoru grabbed his arm and pulled it away.

" I don't think you should touch it hikaru it looks angry" kaoru said wisely letting go of his brother.

but hikaru's urge to touch its fluffy looking head was to great for even kaoru to stop.

the rest of the host's turned when they notice that haruhi had gone back to the pork bun stand they past.

she really meant it when she said she was hungry.

tamaki ran over to her saying proudly that it was her birthday and that he would pay for her pork buns.

every one else. -except hikaru- walked over to them saying how cute haruhi was when she ate pork buns.

when haruhi noticed that hikaru wasn't in their group around her she asked.

"umm wheres hikaru?"

kaoru was about to answer that when...

"AHHHHH! it bit me!"

hikaru yelled from behind them.

"back evil lemur back!"

haruhi face palmed. and kaoru ran over to save his brother from the lemur.

"hikaru I told you not to touch it!"

* * *

"kiss it better haruhi" hikaru wined as haruhi wrapped his hand in a bandage.

"kiss your own hand dummy" haruhi glared pulling the bandage tighter making him wince.

"stupid lemur" he mumbled.

kyouya looked at his watch. "its getting dark we should probably go soon"

they all nodded in agree meant. it was four o-clock and got dark early during the winter.

"so we're going home now?" haruhi said hopefully.

"nope" hikaru grinned. -haruhi's heart sank-

" the last place is a surprise!"

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOOHOO REVEIW PLEASE :D**


	7. last destination

**yay here you go! :D**

* * *

haruhi tried to last the whole day with them. she really did. but after ten minutes in the limo she fell asleep laying against the door. on their way to there next destination. and having someone in the car next to her wanting to get a picture of himself with his sleeping girlfriend. she was now laying on hikaru's shoulder. who was to his amusement. was highly enjoying her using him as a pillow.

"aw haru-chan looks so cute when she sleeps!" hunny squealed.

"shhh! you'll wake her up" hikaru whispered.

"mommy! your just going to let our daughter lay on hikaru in an inappropriate manner for brother and sister!?" tamaki pointed at the couple.

kyouya sighed. "I don't think they count as siblings anymore"

"yeah sense hika-chan and haru-chan are going to get married!"

tamaki's eyes widened and hikaru.

"w-why do you say that hunny sempai?". hikaru managed after choking slightly on thin air.

"because!" hunny smiled. "don't people in love always get married?"

"..."

hikaru didn't really now how to argue with that. well he did have a point but what was he going to tell him. 'sorry to break it to you sempai but not everyone get's married just cause they liked each other in high-school?'

he was about to say that when him brother slapped a hand over his mouth.

"what ever you say hunny sempai!" kaoru laughed. glaring at his brother that looked like. ' I've put to much effort into getting you guys together and your going to stay together!'

and hikaru replied with a look the looked like. 'yes brother'

* * *

"haruhi wake up!" tamaki cried. "where here"

"hold on 'tono' I now how to handle this" hikaru smirked.

and tamaki fell back falling out the opened car door. as hikaru pressed his lips on to haruhi's

"ah! don't do that in-front of me!"

but all haruhi did in reaction to the kiss. was stir and swatted hikaru's face away.

haruhi peeked one eye open and noticed hikaru start to pull out his camera. and glared.

"you take one more picture ill stuff that camera down your throat"

"well look who's awake" hikaru grinned. "now we can finally go inside"

"where are we anyway?"

"the commoners movie theater!"

"no" haruhi groaned laying her head back down.

"oh come on!. you cant be that tired?!"

but what hikaru didn't realize was that haruhi went to bed at. two o-clock in the morning woke up at nine made breakfast at ten went ice skating from twelve to two walked around a zoo from two thirty to five.

and what haruhi realized was that she was tired and she wasn't going to get what she wanted. to sleep

* * *

"haru-chan look at all the popcorn that big glass box can hold! "hunny said pointing over to the concession stand.

"wow"

"haruhi look they only have only six different kinds of soda!"

"ugh"

"haruhi look! I don't know what it is but its cool!"

"..."

"look out," mori said calmly. picking haruhi up and moving her to the other side of him before a few children ran into her.

"huh? oh" haruhi blinked. she was still recovering from her slight nap she had in the car a few minutes ago.

"are you okay haruhi? kaoru asked. "you look tired"

after receiving a vary cold and irritated glare. kaoru ran back to his brother telling him that he pissed off his girlfriend.

kyouya sighed "you know haruhi if your tired you can go home we're not forcing you to-" but he cut himself off when he saw hikaru walk up to them.

"har-u-hi lets go the movie's starting!" and he pulled her away

she was to tired to argue and had just let him pull her where ever

"come on this is the room we're watching it in" hikaru smiled. practically dragging his girlfriend.

"haruhi you sit here between me and kao. kay" he said flopping haruhi in the chair between him and his brother. like always

"hikaru what are we watching anyway?" haruhi yawned.

"I have no idea!" he smirked. "I just picked the one with the weirdest name"

"and what was the name?" haruhi raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know I couldn't pronounce it!"

"alright then"

hikaru looked around the room and noticed the others hadn't walked in yet. not even kaoru. and there was hardly any body in the room at all hikaru counted at least ten people. and that was including him and haruhi. everyone was far enough that if he started talking they probably wouldn't head him and the movie hadn't started yet and was not blaring its loud sound. so haruhi could hear what he was going to say.

"haruhi?"

"yes hikaru?

hikaru began fiddling with the hem of his jacket between his fingers. not really knowing how to put what he wanted to say into words.

"um..well..uh"

haruhi looked a bit concerned that hikaru was avoiding all eye contact with her and wasn't finishing sentences.

"something wrong?" she said. forgetting the matter of sleep for the moment.

"...nope nothing" hikaru smiled. "I'm just glad you broke that vase thats all"

haruhi blinked. "I dont get it"

hikaru laughed rapping his arm around her shoulder. "yeah I know"

'that's not what I wanted to say!. that's not what I wanted to say at all!. well I did mean it I am glad she broke that stupid vase but... but that's not what I wanted to tell her. agh! dammit I don't even remember anymore. crap!' hikaru thought to himself as he looked down at haruhi.

haruhi sighed softly as she laid her head back. relaxing in the warmth of hikaru's arm behind her neck. and just as sleep was starting to sound like a great idea again. everyone else all walked in taking their seats all around haruhi and hikaru. kaoru took the seat next to haruhi kyouya and hunny went up one row of seats right above kaoru. and mori and hunny took the seats in the row above hikaru. while haruhi was right in the middle of them all. in the center of the great host club circle. and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

after a while the lights had turned off and the movie started. and everyone finally new what the heck they were watching.

a horror sighed shaking her head at the two brothers hugging on each side of her holding her hands and occasionally throwing there arms around her and screaming at what ever popped out of the screen and sense the movie was in 3D. the guys were making it seem more scary the it really was. while like mori and kyouya, haruhi wasn't really effected by the ghosts -or what ever they were- that would pop out. she did jump a little when the twins next to here screamed when a hand come out of a hold in the ground.

haruhi looked up a row looking at tamaki grabbing onto kyouya. and kyouya was trying to pull him off when the random people would look at them oddly. and next to them hunny was practically in the same chair as mori. well for a nineteen year old who likes bunnys and cakes haruhi new he wouldn't really in joy this film.

**you bastard! you shot him" **the man in the movie screamed as the masked murder who killed is friend.

**don't worry you'll see him again soon" **the murder said calmly. pulling out a chainsaw. from out of a tree trunk.

**"w-wait w-what are you do-ahhhhhh!"**

every ones mouth dropped as blood splattered across the screen. when the killer sliced the head off the good guy with the chainsaw

"ah gross!"

"oh god!"

"that was slightly disturbing"

"ah kyouya I cant watch!" tamaki covered his eyes with his hands.

"oh my god takashi don't look!" hunnys eyes started to tear up.

".uh" mori eyes widen.

"..." haruhi flinched. as the murder then started chopping the mans body into pieces.

'what the hell!. what kind of movies are these guys into?! this isn't scary its just gross!'

* * *

once the movie was over and the credits flew down the screen. every one around them started getting out of their seats and were walking out the door that now had a red neon 'exit' sigh glowing above it. but the host club members were taking there time leaving.

"oh wow the chairs here actually move back and forth" hikaru sighed leaning back in his chair rocking it.

"I guess its a rich commoner theatre" kaoru yawned.

"middle class maybe?"

"yeah"

"aww look haruhi's sleeping again" hikaru said looking down at his shoulder haruhi was laying on.

"I'm not sleeping hikaru"

"aw your even cuter when your awake!"

"..."

tamaki smiled. "well anyway we should probably get going sense its way past dark outside"

"yeah I guess" kaoru stretched out and cracked his fingers.

"I'm kinda tired anyway" hikaru yawned arcing his back in his chair.

"oh so your tired now are you?" haruhi said sarcastically.

"look I'm sorry you can go to bed when you get home geez"

"mmhmm"

* * *

**'woohoo it took me a while to write this one... like three days I think :3 anyway please review pretty pretty please! DX**


	8. Chapter 8

haruhi sighed contently as she looked out the window of hikaru and kaoru's privet limousine on her way home. today might have ben exhausted but she had to admit it wasn't terrible.

hikaru turned away from his brother and looked at his girlfriend who was at the far side of the limo. probably trying to fall asleep agenst the window. he smiled then slid across the seat next her.

when she didn't turn around when he nudged her with his elbow hikaru became annoyed so he wrapped his arm around haruhi's shoulder pulling her into his side.

"hello darling"

"hi hikaru"

but still she paid no eye contact with him.

"..."

"..."

kaoru started sniggering.

hikaru grunted letting go of his girlfriend and going back to his brother. only to pull him over to his side. and scooted back over to haruhi with kaoru.

hikaru stood up and flopped kaoru on the other side of haruhi then sat down.

haruhi looked at her right and saw kaoru. then looked to her left and saw hikaru.

"they do this on purpose" she thought.

hikaru drummed his fingers on the head of the black leather car seat. this is what happens when the others bring their own limos. its was only him kaoru and haruhi and painfully annoying silence. witch equaled a vary, vary awkward car ride.

* * *

"oh my god I thought I was going to die!" hikaru exclaimed. stepping out of the limo and onto the sidewalk. "that took forever"

haruhi sighed getting out after him. "well if you didn't drive all the way on the other side of town you wouldn't have to deal with such a long car ride".

"then next time we'll just go to the commoners supermarket!"

haruhi blinked. "haven't you seen everything in there yet?"

"no!," the twins gasped in unison.

"alright geez calm down"

kaoru turned at the side of the street and saw there was only there limo.

"hm I think we got here before the others did" he guessed.

haruhi grabbed the rail to the stairs and was about to walk up to her apartment door when.

CRASH!,

"..."

"..."

"..."

haruhi turned around to look at hikaru and kaoru. who just blinked and shrugged their shoulders innocently.

"hey don't look at us we didn't do that"

haruhi looked up to the door again. already feeling to nerves to open it.

she shook her head and grabbed the door knob. swinging the door open.

"why are all the lights off?" she thought out loud.

"maybe ranka just turned them off when he left" kaoru said walking in after haruhi.

"or maybe he hired an assassin to turn off all the lights and sniper me when my guards down" hikaru mumbled. "watch out haruhi stay away from the windows".

"your an idiot" haruhi sighed. turning on the kitchen light.

"SURPRISE!"

hikaru kaoru and haruhi blinked confusedly as the rest of the host club members jumped out and yelled at them.

then the two brothers started exchanging whispers.

"kaoru I totally forgot that haruhi was suppose to ride in the boss's limo while tono and kyouya sempai rode with hunny and mori sempai!"

"yeah and we were all suppose to jump out and yell surprise when she got here"

"well.. now I feel out of place..."

"yes I now how you feel"

"I now what we must do brother!"

"yes I agree"

"SURPRISE!"

the twins flung their arms out and yelled behind haruhi.

everyone raised an eyebrow at them.

"yep that just made it more awkward on our part"

"yeah"

"happy birthday haru-chan!". hunny exclaimed jumping into haruhi's arms.

"um thanks"

"haruhi!" tamaki went over to her only to be smacked to the ground by ranka's foot.

"oh! I cant believe my baby's already seventeen!" ranka cried taking hunny and giving him to mori. then embracing haruhi.

"hi dad"

"look haru-chan I brought a strawberry cake sense its your favorite"hunny smiled. "can we eat it now"

mori shook his head as he set the small boy down. "not until after dinner" he said firmly.

hunnys mouth dropped as he quietly sat down at the table next to usa-chan. staring at the cake.

"so what is for dinner?" the twins grinned.

haruhi sighed ".I...I don't know"

"that's okay haruhi daddy and mommy brought you some yummy fancy tuna!" tamaki happily jumped out of his emo corner and handed haruhi a large box of tuna.

rankas eye twitched. "who ever said you where daddy you punk! he yelled. "and who is mommy!"

"I believe that would be me" kyouya said calmly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "although I never took up the position willingly".

"oh I see" ranka brought his index finger up to his cheek. "you too are lovers"

"..."

and this turned into one of the many time's where mori showed any emotion.

"haruhi come over here where its safe!" hikaru whisperd pulling her and his little brother over behind the counter.

mori backed away hiding hunny sempai behind him.

"wah! kyo-chan looks scary"

"tamaki may I have a word with you in privet". kyouya stood up from his place on the sofa and made his way over to the door.

tamaki hesitated before slowly trotting after his friend.

every one was silent as they watch kyouya slam the door behind him.

"I don't think kyouya sempai likes the idea of being lovers with the boss" hikaru said standing up from behind the counter.

kaoru sighed in relief. "well at least this time he took it out side"

.

five minutes pasted when kyouya and tamaki finally came back in side kyouya looking irritated while tamaki looked a bit terrified.

the thought of asking them what they where talking about never crossed any one minds. in fear of just seeing kyouya's horrifying look again.

"um so how about we eat now" kaoru rubbed the back of his head nervously as kyouya walked past him.

"yeah! the sooner where done with dinner the sooner we can eat cake"

"and the sooner we eat cake the sooner you guys can go home and I can go to bed" haruhi thought to her self.

"woohoo! Im starving" hikaru said sitting down at the kutatsu.

"well yeah we haven't eaten anything sense those pork buns at the zoo" kaoru said sitting down next to his brother.

"hitachiin you have ben starving my poor haruhi to death!" ranka exclaimed. embracing haruhi into his chest. "its okay haruhi ill feed you"

"that's not necessary dad" haruhi sighed.

* * *

"finally!" hunny smiled as he took a bite out of the strawberry cake he had brought over.

"here haruhi" hikaru held out a strawberry out on his fork for haruhi to eat.

"forget it hikaru I'm not eating off your fork" haruhi sighed taking a bite out of her own cake.

he scrowled.

"so haruhi what did you kid's do while you where gone all day" ranka smiled taking a bite out his cake.

"my bruises have bruises hikaru got bit by a lemur and a lot of tears where shed when the murder killed the good guys girlfriend". haruhi sighed.

"..."

hikaru patted her back. "way to make things simple haru"

"that's one way to put it"

"poor haru-chan she's really tired"

"smart lemur" ranka mumbled.

"haruhi he's being rude"

"dad don't be rude"

RING, RING RING,

"..."

"..."

"..." hikaru cleared his throat

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"tamaki could you be so kind as you answer your phone".

tamaki shoved his hand into his coat and grabbed his cell.

"hello?...mhm. yes...okay." tamaki nodded his head. then shut the phone.

"um haruhi I have to go back to the mansion Antoinette is going crazy and the maids don't know how to calm her down" he frowned.

"that's fine" she yawned. waving him off then laying her head down on the table.

"um okay. well see you all tomorrow " he stood up and waved to his friends. "came on kyouya!".

"we should go to takashi" hunny smiled standing up with usa-chan.

mori nodded.

haruhi watched as four of her friends made their way out the door. she then looked up at hikaru and kaoru who finally got up.

"see ya later haruhi" kaoru said ruffling up her hair as he past her.

haruhi blinked as she watched only kaoru walk out the door.

she turned around and looked suspiciously at her boyfriend who was still there.

"haruhi could I ask you something?". hikaru said seriously looking in her eyes.

"sure what is it hikaru" haruhi yawned again.

".well I.."

'come on hikaru you can ask her! you've ben trying to ask her this for weeks and this will probably be the last time you get to be alone with her for a while!' hikaru thought to himself.

"well I.. I was wonder why you agreed to go out with me." he asked his eyes looking down at the floor.

haruhi blinked before answering simply. "because you buy me pork buns"

hikaru's jaw dropped. "what! seriously"

"I'm kidding" she laughed. "calm down"

"haruhi I'm serious" he wined.

'crap why'd it have to be this question!' haruhi thought.

"well hikaru" she smiled. "its because your you"

"hm well I quess I cant argue with that" he supposed. "but I was kinda looking for a. oh because hikaru I love you and you look great with out your shirt or something like that".

"um alright then"

"I do look great without my shirt on don't I?"

"sure what ever makes you happy you dork"

hikaru laughed. "well I almost came without my shirt today but kaoru wouldn't let me".

"hi-five for little brothers" haruhi said sarcastically.

hikaru smiled. "yeah well ill go right after I get a goodnight kiss"

"NO GOONIGHT KISS! ranka yelled from the back room.

haruhi laughed softly turning the door knob and swinging the door open.

hikaru sighed irritatedly. walking threw the door way.

"night hikaru"

hikaru grinned as he pressed his lips to her cheek. "nighty night!".

haruhi shook her head as she closed the door.

she walked over to the sofa -sense it was way closer then her bed-. when she noticed a plastic bag laying next to one of the legs of the kutatsu.

haruhi picked it up and read.

_'gift shop of Higashiyama zoo' _

she picked up the stuffed animal tanuki then noticed an envelope tied to it's neck.

haruhi softly tugged at the blue riddon until it came undone.

she hesitated before lifting up the flap and looking inside.

and there they were. the pictures hikaru had taken of them that day and a note in front of them. that said.

~ _I love you my little tanuki_ :D ~

haruhi sighed. apparently she only attracted the weirdo's.

haruhi went over to her bag to grab her small photo book -hikaru gave her as a Christmas present sense that was the only thing he thought to buy her that and fancy tuna- she carefully slid each picture into there own plastic case. until she found one where hikaru was trying to get his hand out of the lemurs mouth.

"when was this taken?". she thought out loud as she flipped it over. and saw small familiar hand writing.

'_dear haruhi your probably wondering when this picture was taken and just so you now I took hikaru's camera and before helping him escape. from the evil lemur and I thought I would take a picture of it'. ~kao_

haruhi sighed. "well I guess that answers my question".

she put the last of the pictures away and put the photo book back in her bag.

it was a long day and now she was finally aloud to go to bed.

after the third broken tea cup, host club dog pile on ice, evil lemur, and a vary long movie, the day had ended. haruhi never did so much stuff on her birthday before. but figured that the longer she stayed in the hot club the longer her days would become.

but haruhi didn't really mind that anymore.


End file.
